La daga de plata
by NIKEguy
Summary: Una guerra entre el bien y el mal esta a punto de suceder solo las cuatro armas de plata son capaz de detener esto, ¿podra Drake Jackson y sus amigos encontrarlas? o mas aun salir vivo de esto AU. Perlia
1. El inicio

El inicio

En un castillo oscuro se encontraba una sombra encapuchada, viendo todo decidiendo cuando actuar la orden de asesinos le había estorbado siempre pero todo cambiaria a partir de ahora, algo lo saco de sus pensamiento.

Esta todo bien amo-dijo un esclavo, un chico de 14 años de edad de cabello corto y negro y ojos del mismo color estaba desnutrido y vestido en taparrabo

Que te dije de interrumpirme draul- dijo la sombra

Lo siento amo-dijo draul

Te enseñare a no interrumpirme- con esto la sombra creo una honda de energía y la lanzo a draul, draul recibió el daño pero no murió

Te mataría si no te necesitara, AHORA SAL SINO QUIERES MORIR- dijo la sombra

Muy pronto podre vengarme de la orden de asesinos y después podre destruir a los dioses nadie jamás sabrá que una daga albergaría tanto poder eh, creo que eh pasado mucho tiempo con draul ahora estoy hablando solo- dijo la sombra

PROLOGO

PASADO

Hace siglos se fundó una antigua orden, la orden de asesinos formada por los mejores héroes de todos los tiempos, ellos entrenarían duro por si algun día se les necesitara su mentor espero que no llegara el día pero llego, las fuerzas del mal se querían apoderar del mundo ellos lo evitaron, pero los dioses vieron que unos de ellos tenía la intención de derrocarlos ellos para evitar otra guerra lo desterraron al tártaro con la intención de salvar al mundo, ahora la orden se encuentra entre las sombras es tan secreta que nadie la ha visto

Su fundador tuvo hijos los cuales rivalizaban entre si, el fundador al morir les pregunto.

¿Como traerían la paz al mundo?- pregunto a sus 2 hijos

Yo gobernaría el mudo con poder para encontrar la paz y matar a cada persona mala- dijo el mayor

Con amor se traerá la paz hermano no has visto a los seres humanos, hermano ellos pueden encontrar la paz con ello- dijo el menor

El fundador al morir dejo a cargo al hermano menor ya que el mayor no quería paz solo tenia ansias de poder, el mayor en plena ira intento matar a su hermano, su plan no funciono, el menor salió victoriosos, y desde la derrota del mayor nunca nadie lo volvió a ver, pero no se3 fue sin antes decirle a su hermano que volvería por venganza


	2. Primer encuentro

AHORA

¡DING, DING!-se oía un despertador en un cuarto

¡POM!- un chico de cabello negro, ojos verdes mar, complexión atlética y bronceado de 16 años lo golpeo y lo desactivo

¡Drake baja a desayunar!- dijo su mama

Drake se metió a bañar y salió se vistió con unos jeans negros una camisa roja y una chaqueta ya que era invierno, cuando Drake bajo abrazo a su mama y empezó a comer después de desayunar, Drake agarro su mochila, salió de su casa por su bicicleta y salió directo a la prepa. Hoy era el ultimo día de escuela y empezaban las vacaciones de invierno.

Al llegar al salón Drake se sentó en su lugar solo quería irse de la escuela, el día transcurrió normal al final del día, Drake salió corriendo a su casa al llegar hizo su mochila para ir al campamento mestizo como todos los años pero este seria diferente ahí agarro su pluma que se transformaba en un hoz, pero no tan grande le cabía en una mano.

¿Mama ya nos vamos?-pregunto

Si ya vámonos- dijo Thalía, con eso se subieron al auto Ford Fiesta 2012

El camino de Nueva York al campamento fue tranquilo hasta que una onda de energía los golpeo y tumbo el carro, ambos salieron del auto, Thalía saco su lanza y a aegis, Drake saco su hoz llamada deathmetal, y vieron a un hombre con chaqueta roja, jeans negros, zapatos del mismo color, cabello café e ojos iguales con una katana en la mano.

¿Quién eres?- pregunto Drake

FUREDMON su verdugo- con esto furedmon, salió a tal velocidad que no lo vieron y golpeo a ambos.

Lanzo un rayo a Thalía que la lanzo lejos y la dejo noqueada, entonces todo era entre Drake y furedmon, empezaron a pelear claro que furedmon tenia mucha ventaja

Eres débil- dijo furedmon con eso lanzo unos rayos y tiro al suelo a Drake

Muere- dijo furedmon, entonces un cuchillo le dio en la mano a furedmon y vio a unas personas vestidas de blanco (A/N: como los trajes de assesin creed) FUREDMON vio que lo superaban en numero y desapareció, los asesinos recogieron a Drake y se lo llevaron

Lo encontramos- dijo un asesino

Maldición- murmuro Drake y todo se volvió negro


	3. Bonitos recuerdo 1

Bonitos recuerdos 1

Percy llego al lugar donde ocurrió la batalla, logro encontrar a Thalía pero no a su hijo, Percy recordaba aun como había comenzado todo esto.

FLASHBACK

Percy estaba en su cabaña llorando, la razón Annabeth lo había engañado con su propio hermano, Mark.

¿Que hice mal?-se preguntaba Percy, en eso tocan la puerta, Percy no contesto no quería ver a nadie por el momento, volvió a sonar que tocaban, Percy harto se paro y abrió bruscamente la puerta.

¿QUE DIABLOS QUIER-Percy no continuo porque sintió unos brazos alrededor de el era Thalía, ella lo había visto todo.

¿Estás bien?- pregunto Thalía

Si-dijo Percy secamente

No mientas Jackson, sé que no estás bien- contesto Thalía

Estoy bien Thalía, enserio-dijo Percy

Thalía no podía creer lo que veía Percy Jackson, el héroe del Olimpo, aquel que derroto a los titanes, quien arriesgo su vida por todos sus seres queridos, sin miedo alguno, aquel que había cautivado su corazón, estaba delante de ella herido, triste, indefenso.

Thalía quería abrazarlo, besarlo decirle que lo amaba, por esa razón renuncia a ser teniente de Artemisa, solo por el.

Vio que su cara estaba cerca de la suya se fueron acercando hasta que se besaron continuaron hasta que se separaron

¡THALIA LO SIENTO!-dijo Percy

¿Por qué?-por que la hija de Zeus

¿Por qué?, Thalía eres cazadora de Artemisa se supone que no puedes hacer esto- dijo el hijo de Poseidón.

Percy renuncie a las cazadoras hace un tiempo-dijo Thalía

¿Por qué?-pregunto Percy

Por ti- dijo Thalía, acto seguido por un beso de la hija de Zeus y correspondido por el hijo de Poseidón

Te amo-dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos semidioses

Desde hace una semana que Percy y Thalía eran novios, solo Grover, Nico, Rachel y Chiron, lo sabían.

Annabeth no había hablado con Percy, desde el incidente y se entero que Mark lo engañaba con una campista de Afrodita

Annabeth intento volver con Percy, pero este le dijo

No gracias, tu me causaste dolor, y yo por ti hice muchas cosas, ahora tenga a alguien que en verdad me aprecia-dijo Percy

No Jackson tu eres mío y de nadie mas dijo Annabeth-dicho esto intento darle un beso a Percy y el se opuso, ella siguió intentando hasta que…..

Annabeth que hades haces- dijo Thalía

Thalía Percy es mío-dijo Annabeth

¡No Annabeth!, no soy tu jugete, me lastimaste si, y yo te amaba, me heriste y en medio de mi dolor Thalía me salvo-dijo Percy

Percy perdóname-dijo Annabeth quien empezó a llorar-Percy perdóname-dijo entre sollozos

Annabeth te perdono, pero lo que hiciste no tiene reparación así que solo podremos ser amigos, ¿entiendes amigos?-dijo Percy, Annabeth le dio un abrazo y Percy gano una mirada celosa de Thalía

Gracias-dijo Annabeth que había parado de llorar

Después de eso Annabeth, volvió a su cabaña y Percy y Thalía se fueron a la playa

Percy y Thalía se miraron y se besaron

Te amo-dijo Thalía

Y yo a ti-dijo Percy

Y se siguieron besando hasta que anocheció, y se hicieron promesas de amor, con la luna como testigo

5 AÑOS DESPUES

Percy y Thalía salían del hospital con Drake entre sus brazos, hace 1 año se habían casado y nueve meses mas tarde llego Drake al mundo

No es hermoso-dijo Thalía a Percy

Tanto como su madre-dijo Percy

Aww- dijo Thalía

Te amo-dijo Percy

Y yo a ti Percy-dijo Thalía

6 AÑOS

Un pequeño Drake de 6 años estaba nervioso sus padre lo habían metido a natación, y hoy era su primera competencia

Sus padres lo habían notado y se detuvieron y Percy miro a Drake y dijo

¿Drake para que los nervios es una competencia?, solo una competencia-dijo Percy

Pero si pierdo-dijo el pequeño Drake

No vas a perder, mi vida, tu vas a ganar y sino sabemos que diste lo mejor de ti y eso basta-dijo Thalía

Y pasó al día y volvieron a casa con 5 medallas de oro por el esfuerzo de Drake en 50 metros, crol, pecho, dorso y mariposa y los 100 metros por equipo después de la competencia fueron por un helado y hablaron

Lo ves mi amor ganaste- dijo Thalía

Si ves no fue tan difícil-dijo Percy

Pero tenia miedo-admitió Drake

Uno solo vence sus miedos cuando los enfrenta-dijo un hombre mayor con ojos verdes

Abuelito-dijo Drake y fue corriendo y lo abrazo

Oye yo también te vi-dijo otro hombre con ojos azul eléctrico

Abuelito-dijo Drake y abrazo a Zeus

Y se la pasaron platicando como una familia feliz

FIN de FLASHBACK

Thalía despertó en la enfermería del campamento mestizo y solo pensaba algo.

¡DONDE ESTA MI BEBE!-grito Thalia Grace y eso se oyó hasta el Olimpo

En el Olimpo

Si que está enojada-dijo Zeus y todos los dioses asintieron


	4. Reencuentro

Reencuentro

Percy y Chiron habían llegado a la enfermería, por que escucharon el grito de Thalia, cuando llegaron vieron a Thalia enojada.

Percy, ¿Dónde está mi niño?-pregunto Thalia

Thalia cuando llegue el ya no estaba-dijo Percy agachando la cabeza

Tranquilos-dijo Chiron-el estará bien, pues después de todo, es su hijo y como vimos hace años el controla el rayo y el agua

FLASHBACK

Un Drake de 12 años estaba entrenando con su tío Nico, todos los demás estaban en el comedor, se había cansado y Nico levanto guerreros esqueletos

HEY, eso no es justo dijiste que no podíamos usar poderes-dijo Drake

Dije que no poderes de agua-se burlo Nico

A entonces, esas tenemos-Drake se enojo y sus ojos se hicieron azul eléctrico y se elevo un poco en el aire y empezó a lanzar rayos

HEY, eso no es justo dije que no podíamos usar poderes-dijo Nico

Dijiste que no poderes de agua-se burlo ahora Drake

**Mientras en el comedor**

Entonces solo puede controlar el agua-afirmo Chiron

Percy y Thalia asintieron, pero, esta Thalia estaba enojada pues quería que su hijo tuviera sus poderes.

¡PUM! Se oyó la puerta abrirse de golpe y Nico entro corriendo perseguido por un Drake que volaba y lanzaba rayos.

¡PERCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY DETENLO!-gritaba Nico mientras todos se reían.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

No podemos hacer nada hasta que los dioses nos los digan, hasta entonces esperaremos-dijo Chiron, Percy y Thalia asintieron, estaban enojados por no poder hacer nada pero cuando Chiron tenía un mal presentimiento, algo malo iba a pasar

**Lugar desconocido**

Drake se levanto y lo primero que vio es que estaba en una enfermería y entonces llego el doctor y dijo

Ola me alegro que estés mejor-dijo el doctor

¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto Drake

En el hospital de la Orden-respondio el doctor

¿Cuál Orden?-la de asesinos

Antes de que el doctor respondiera un hombre entro, uno con cabello blanco ojos negros y un traje donde se veían estrellas, mundos y galaxias. Drake lo reconoció

Chaos-dijo Drake

Veo que me conoce y te me haces familiar, ¿quién es tu padre?-pregunto Chaos

Perseo Jackson-respondo Drake

Guao, conozco al hijo del mejor héroe del mundo y el único que pudo dañarme, quiero preguntarte ¿quieres unirte a mi orden?-dijo Chaos

No tengo tiempo-dijo Drake

Eso no es problema tengo una habitación del tiempo un día aquí, es un año en ella aceptas, pero t advierto Drake si no aceptas, quien te ataco volverá y esta vez te matara-dijo Chaos

Acepto-dijo Drake

Entonces vístete-dijo Chaos y le dio un traje blanco (A/N los de assesin creed)

Drake lo tomo se levanto y fue al baño y se vistió, después salió con el traje y siguió a Chaos hasta la habitación del tiempo y paso ahí todo el día cuando salieron se vio a Drake que se veía un poco mas musculo y con el cabello más largo y ropa desgarrada y Chaos salió igual y sorprendido porque nadie en milenios lo había tocado solo Perseo lo había logrado

FLASHBACK

Ahí estaba Percy luchando contra Chaos, este había intentado destruir el campamento mestizo, pero le gustaban los retos y propuso que el primer campista que le hiciera una herida pequeña salvaría al campamento, todos lo intentaron y habían fallado, todos menos Percy

Eres bueno Perseo-dijo Chaos

Tu también, pero esto acaba aquí-ambos corrieron hacia el otro y chocaron sus espadas y Percy señalo el meñique de chaos don se veía una herida muy pequeña

Bien parece que ganaste y cumpliré mi palabra, no destruiré al campamento mestizo-dijo Chaos, y con esto desapareció

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Drake se cambio de ropa y pidió a chaos si podía irse, este respondió que si y le dio una mochila con un traje pero este ere de color negro y una mochila, Drake lo guardo y un portal apareció y mostraba el campamento mestizo y chaos dijo

Cuidado joven héroe porque a partir de aquí todo se volverá peligros, y vendrá un guerra y será la peor de todas te nombro asesino de elite, porque eres el único que ha logrado dañarme demasiado, cuídate-dijo chaos y con eso Drake se sintió más fuerte y veloz que nunca

Gracias-dijo Drake y cruzo el portal

Al cruzarlo todos los mestizos lo vieron extrañados, pero el no les presta atención, salió corriendo hasta el comedor y vio a sus padres, Thalia corrió a abrazarlo y darle besos en la mejilla

¡MI BEBE!-dijo Thalia y luego lo miro seriamente-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto su madre

Con esto Drake, empezó a contarles todo y respecto a la Orden y que era un asesino de elite y todo su entrenamiento con Chaos

Bien se ve que te esforzaste así que porque no vas a descansar-dijo Percy y Drake asintió se fue a la cabaña de Poseidón a descansar

Necesitamos hacer una junta con los dioses-dijo Percy y Thalia asintió

**Más Tarde**

Los dioses habían llegado al comedor y estaban todos los representantes de cabaña, los dioses se preguntaron qué pasaba y Percy respondió

Se avecina una guerra y será la peor de todas-dijo Percy

¿Cómo sabemos que es verdad?-pregunto Atenea

Porque y lo digo- dijo Chaos, en su presencia todos se arrodillaron

Nos volvemos a encontrar Perseo-dijo chaos Percy sonrió, pero fueron interrumpidos por Poseidón

Lord Chaos, ¿Quién comenzara esta guerra?-pregunto Poseidón

Un hombre peligroso, el más peligroso que he conocido se acuerdan de Furedmon-los dioses se estremecieron al oír su nombre

No puede ser lo desterramos hace milenios-dijo Apolo

Me temo que no y por eso he venido esta guerra me implica a mí y quiero ayudarlos, porque este también es mi error-dijo Chaos

Hay una forma de derrotarlo si conseguimos las** armas de plata**, tal vez tengamos una oportunidad-dijo Chaos

Vamos por favor eso es solo un mito, las cuatro armas de plata no existen-dijo Atenea

No son un mito, yo forje la Daga(A/N es como la daga del pricipe de Persia, nomas que no tiene el poder de parar el tiempo), como forje la Espada(A/N como una katana), el Martillo(A/N era mitad martillo y mitad hacha) y la Oz(A/N una Oz grande), todos de plata bendecida por mi, pero lo especial es que son controlan los elementos mejor que nadie-dijo Chaos

Muy bien les parece que mañana empiece la búsqueda para los campistas, porque hoy tienen la fogata-sugirió Chiron

Y todos asintieron

"_espero que Drake encuentre la daga antes que Furedmon porque sino estaremos perdidos"-penso Chaos_


	5. La fogata y unos amigos

**La fogata y unos amigos**

Mientras tenían la junta, Drake estaba jugando en su cabaña un juego de XBOX 360, el Gears of War 3, con uno de sus mejores amigos, Rick, chico alto, musculoso, traía unos jeans, y la camisa naranja del campamento, cabello rubio, ojos azules, moreno, hijo de Jasón y Piper.

¡GANE!, ¡GANE!-gritaba Drake al cielo, haciendo movimientos raros con sus manos, después de un rato Rick, le pego en la cabeza

Perdón, pero tenia que hacerte pagar-dijo Rick

Está bien, oye que tal si vamos a pasear-sugirió Drake

Esta bien-acepto Rick, salieron de la cabaña después de agarrar su chaqueta y Rick su sueter morado oscuro, al salir se encontraron con Cesar, un hijo de ares, cabello negro corto, ojos cafes, llevaba jeans, la camisa naranja del campamento

Qué onda-dijo Drake, Cesar le devolvió el saludo y los tres se fueron a pasear, Drake era el más pequeño del grupo, Rick era el más alto con 1.85, Cesar 1.83 y el pobre Drake con 1:80, al caminar se toparon con la novia de Rick, Gisell, chica rubia, ojos café, llevaba pupilentes color morado, llevaba unos jeans y una sudadera ros de Aeropostales, hija de afrodita, para desgracia de Drake ella media 1:82

Ola-dijo Gisell y los saludo a todos y le planto un beso en la boca a Rick

Me gusto-dijo Rick y le planto un beso, con más intensidad

Consigan una habitación-bromeo Drake

Tienes tres segundos para correr-dijo Rick

¿Bromeas verdad?-pregunto Drake, preocupado

No-dijo Rick, acto seguido Drake salió corriendo más rápido que Ussian Bolt

Jajajaja-se rieron todos, porque Drake se tropezó y cayó sobre su novia

Ola amor-dijo Drake a su novia, Gwen, Chica rubia, ojos café, unos lentes, jeans azules, un sueter café

Ola-dijo Gwen dulcemente y beso a Drake, este devolvió el beso y con eso empezaron una sesión de besos

Y me dices que yo consiga una habitación-dijo Rick, después de eso ambos se separaron sonrojados

Oye Gwen ¿me lo prestas?-dicho este Rick agarro a Drake y lo mando volando y cayó en el lago de panzazo-porque a mi-dijo Drake

Cesar llego al lago y soltó una caña de pescar y pesco a Drake-Gracias-dijo Drake

De nada-dijo Cesar, entonces Drake uso sus poderes de Poseidón y se seco, apenas vio a Gwen y fue a abrazarla

Te extrañe todo el año, sabes-dijo Drake-yo también-dijo Gwen dándole besos en el cuello

Con eso todos se separaron, Rick y Gisell se fueron al comedor, Cesar se fue a la arena y Drake y Gwen a la playa

Drake y Gwen se besaban y se ponían al corriente, Drake le conto a Gwen todo lo que paso en la Orden, Gwen escuchaba atentamente, ya que ella aparte de ser bonita rea inteligente

Que guay-dijo Gwen

Entonces anocheció y fueron al comedor ahí se separaron ya que eran de diferente cabinas y cada quien se fue a su respectivamente

Después de cenar todos se fueron al centro del campamento porque era el dia de la fogata, y eso significaba fiesta para Drake quien llevaba unos lentes de sol

Todo estaba bien hasta que de repente una honda de energía fue lanzada a Drake y todos vieron a Furedmon, Drake fue lanzado-¡Drake!-dijeron, Gwen y Rick

Gwen ve por Drake yo lo entretengo-dijo Rick , Gwen asintió-Ríndete estas superado en número-dijo Rick, en eso Furedmon hizo un movimiento y esqueletos dorados aparecieron-¡TODOS A SUS POSICIONES DE BATALLA!-dicho esto Rick y Cesar se lanzaron contra él, desenfundando sus armas, la de Rick era un anillo que se transformaba en un martillo con una hacha, con la cual controlaba los rayos la de Cesar era un collar que se transformaba en una espada que lanzaba ráfagas de fuego

Aunque pelearon valientemente sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, Furedmon los agarro del cuello y dijo-van a morir-y empezó a ahorcarlos y antes de que pudiera dar el golpe final a ambos chicos una onda de agua lo lanzo

Furedmon vio a Percy y gruño-vaya, vaya el héroe del Olimpo, si que será divertido-y con eso empezaron a pelear

**Con Drake**

Carajo-dijo Drake, se levanto y vio que Gwen venía con su mama, Thalia, acto seguido intento levantarse pero tenia herida la pierna Gwen empezó a vendarlo con la chaqueta de él,

Gracias-dijo Drake, luego volteo y pregunto-¿Qué pasa?-Thalia respondió-nos esta atacando Furedmon-dijo

Bien porque tengo cuentas pendientes con el-dijo Drake y su ojo izquierdo se hizo azul eléctrico

**Con Percy**

Percy y Furedmon peleaban con todo, pero se veía que Furedmon aun no estaba al nivel de Percy, entonces lanzo una honda de energía a Chiron, el cual peleaba con los esqueletos y no podía esquivarla, Percy fue rápido y la recibió-muere héroe-dijo Furedmon y justo antes de que pudiera dar el golpe final una honda de agua y electricidad

No tocaras a mi padre-dijo Drake con ambas manos llenas de electricidad y agua girando alrededor de él-eso crees- dijo Furedmon-ahora si podre matarte-continuo Furedmon

En eso aparecieron los dioses y Chaos, ahora si estaba en problemas los 14 dioses olímpicos y Chaos eran superiores a ellos-quizás te salvaste esta vez Jackson pero la próxima vez, si te matare-dijo Furedmon y creó una luz que cegó a todos y desapareció

Bueno al menos nadie resulto herido con gravedad-dijo Apolo al ver a los chico con raspones y moretones, con eso hizo un destello de luz y todos estaban sanados

Bien mañana Drake ira en una búsqueda para encontrar la daga de plata que puede ayudarnos a ganar esta guerra-dijo Zeus

¿A quién llevaras?-dijo Percy

A Rick, Cesar, Gisell y Gwen-dijo Drake

¿Por qué?-cuestiono Ares

A Rick por sus habilidades de rayos y volar, a Cesar por sus estrategias y gran habilidad en el campo de batalla, a Gisell por su habilidad con el arco y a Gwen por sus estrategias, conocimientos y su habilidad para curar gente-dijo Drake

Todos asintieron y se fueron a preparar sus cosas porque les esperaba un gran día mañana, los padres de Drake se despidieron de el ya que tenían que volver a la ciudad por sus trabajos

Drake invito a Gwen a pasar la noche en su cabina y esta acepto

¿Crees que será difícil?-pregunto Gwen, mientras ponía su equipaje en otra cama, Drake la miro y dijo-si pero sé que todo estará bien y que volveremos con esa daga-dijo Drake regalándole una sonrisa a su novia acto seguido Drake se acostó en la cama, seguido por Gwen, ambos se vieron y se besaron, se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos

Mientras tanto Chaos dijo para sí mismo-esta misión te pondrá a prueba Drake espero que estés listo-y con esto Chaos desapareció


	6. Los cuatro guerreros de la sombra

Los cuatro Guerreros de la sombra

Drake y Gwen se levantaron, Gwen se metió a bañar primero, después salió toda cambiada con unos jeans negros y una camisa negra y un suéter rojo, después se metió Drake, y salió con unos jeans negros y una camisa negra con una sudadera azul, agarraron sus mochilas, Drake llevaba 2 una con su ropa y otro con el traje que le dio Chaos

Al llegar al comedor, cada quien fue a su respectiva mesa y desayuno, después de desayunar los amigos de Drake estaban afuera del campamento, Rick que llevaba unos jeans negros y una chaqueta negra, Cesar que llevaba unos pants cafés y un suéter café, Gisell quien llevaba unos jeans blancos y un suéter café y Gwen todos tenían sus mochilas en las espaldas, estaban con Chiron, esperando a Drake

En eso llega Drake y dice-ya llegue-dijo con un sándwich en la boca

Tenias que atragantarte ¿verdad?-dijo Cesar

Jajaja-se rio Drake-bueno nos vamos o no-

Entonces Chaos aparece-Si ya se van, pero esto será un poco más fácil-dijo, en ese entonces apareció una camioneta Escape blanca

La daga esta en Texas, en el museo de ciencia natural, en la sección de civilizaciones antiguas, la daga decidirá a uno de ustedes como su portador, aquel con el corazón valiente-dijo Chaos

Bueno en marcha, yo conduzco-dijo Rick

Antes de que se vallan, tomen esto-dijo Chaos, dándole a Rick un caja pequeña-esta caja tiene todo lo que pueden ocupar por si lo necesitan-

Ok-dijo Rick, tomando la caja, y con eso los chicos se subieron a la camioneta y empezaron su largo viaje a Texas

**Con Furedmon**

En el salón principal del castillo, estaba Furedmon sentado en un trono-amo, amo la encontramos esta en el lugar que los humanos llaman Texas-dijo Draul

Bien, se ve que Drake y sus amigos están en marcha se quien puede afrontarlos, Draul, trae mi libro-dijo Furedmon, Draul asintió y fue a buscarlo, regreso a la sala cuando lo encontró, después se lo dio a su amo

Bien, ellos los cuatro guerreros de la sombra-dijo Furedmon-War, RAAM, Watser y Bizarro- dijo Furedmon, presentando a los 4 Guerreros

War, era un hombre gigante rondaba los 2:50 metros, era demasiado musculoso, vestido por una armadura de gladiador con un arsenal de espadas, martillos, hachas, etc., en su espalda, su cabello era blanco y ojos negros, piel blanca

RAAM, era un monstruo gigante rondaba, los 2 metros, poseía una armadura que le cubría todo el cuerpo, su piel era blanca y tenia ojos amarillos, el no tenia cabello, era protegido por unos murciélagos negros con sombra en él, los cuales tenían alas de acero negro y colmillos afilados los cuales podían matar y descuartizar todo, su arma era una espada, con la cual dirigía a sus murciélagos

Watser, era un hombre de pelo negro y ojos negros, poseía una armadura de caballero pero azul y tenía en sus brazos rayos, poseía como arma principal, un mazo, del cual también se veían rayos

Por último estaba nada más y nada menos que, Bizarro quien era un hombre de cabello negro y ojos negros, con unos jeans negros y chaqueta de cuero, su arma era un guantelete negro en su mano izquierda

Entonces Bizarro ve a Furedmon y dice-Tu nos has invocado, dime tus motivos-Furedmon sonrió-Porque necesito su ayuda, si aceptan ayudarme les daré las cuatro armas de plata-

Y si nos engañas-dijo RAAM

Si qué pasa si nos miente-dijo Watser

Fácil lo matamos-dijo War

Alto ustedes no toman las decisiones, yo las tomo-grito Bizarro, continuo-Esta bien aceptamos tu oferta, ahora a quien tenemos que matar

No es a quien es a quienes-dijo Furedmon

En eso los cuatro guerreros de la sombra se miraron y dijeron-ok-

**Con Drake y sus amigos**

El viaje iba tranquilo en media hora ya casi llegaban, cuando llegaron a Texas se instalaron en un hotel

Oigan y si ya vamos por la daga, dijo para hacer más corta esta búsqueda-sugirió Gisell

Ok-dijeron todos

En eso todos dejaron sus mochilas en el hotel y tomaron sus armas en su forma de camuflaje y se subieron a la camioneta para ir al museo

Cuando llegaron se dirigieron a la exhibición de civilizaciones antiguas, se dividieron cada quien en una parte, fue ahí cuando Drake vio la daga en un pedestal, en eso intento tomarla pero no podía ni moverla, así que llamo a los chicos todos intentaron moverlo, pero no pudieron.

¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué no podemos moverla?-pregunto Drake, entonces se escuchan varios truenos

En ese entonces aparecieron, los cuatro guerreros de la sombra y entonces bizarro dice-Vaya, vaya los héroes del que habla Furedmon-al escuchar eso los héroes desenfundaron sus armas

Tranquilos, nosotros nunca peleamos juntos, así que, ¿quien se enfrentara a mi?-dijo War

¡ALTO!, que yo me acuerde me toca pelear-dijo Watser

Eso es cierto tú te enfrentaste a nuestro ultimo enemigo-dijo RAAM

Bien-dijo War un poco molesto

Bien a quien elegiré-dijo Watser, mientras veía a los héroes y paro su mirada en seco ante Rick-A ti-dijo señalándolo

Bien-Rick, acto seguido saco su martillo y empezaron a pelear

La batalla era intensa, ya que ambos usaban rayos, los de Rick eran azules y los de Watser eran rojos, Rick batallaba ya que Watser agarraba su rayos y los devolvía, entonces Watser empezó a lanzar rayos

Rick usaba su martillo para parar los rayos de Watser, entonces Rick uso todo su poder en un mega rayó, el cual le dio directo a Watser quien cayó al suelo y se levanto enfadado

Parece que tendré que pelear más rudo-dijo Watser, acto seguido se movió rápido y empezó a darle golpes a Rick quien no pudo bloquearlos, porque lo sorprendió a esa velocidad entonces Watser tomo del cuello a Rick y empezó a darle descargas de electricidad las cuales si le dolían

Te matare-dijo Watser, creando un rayo negro en su mano libre, apunto de golpear a Rick con eso, Drake lanza su oz he interviene en la batalla

No puedes intervenir-dijo Watser

Lo se, por eso quiero pelear en su lugar-dijo Drake

Okey, matar a un mestizo u a otro no hará la diferencia, pero quiero que se rápido-dicho esto Watser se lleno de energía por todo el cuerpo y embistió a Drake el cual choco con una pared y escupió sangre

¡DRAKE!-gritaron sus amigos

No me rendiré-dijo Drake

En eso la daga empieza a brillar y se dirige hacia Drake, al ver esto, Drake la toma y una luz cubre el lugar y lo siguiente que se ve es a Drake vestido con el traje que Chaos le dio y con la daga en su mano derecha

Ahora si donde estábamos-dijo Drake con una sonrisa y se lanzo contra Watser


End file.
